A Very Twisted Tale
by blondiewrites997
Summary: When Percy meets Seth and they fall in love, what could go wrong? The answer: everything! When old flames return and new ones emerge, will Percy be able to untangle his love life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic ever, so no flames, but I do want any criticisms y'all have. **

Chapter 1: Son of Apollo

Percy was visiting Thalia's tree when Seth appeared. He was hurt and almost unconscious as a cyclops chased him up the hill. Percy ran forward and grabbed the younger boy, pulling him inside the protective barrier surrounding the camp. The cyclops suddenly vanished as he reached the property line. Percy half-carried, half-dragged the boy down to the infirmary. Will Solace was there, helping care for one of his injured siblings. Percy handed the boy to Will and explained what he had seen. Will promised to inform Percy when the boy woke up, and he left to assess the injuries.

About three hours later, Will came and got Percy to take him to see the boy, Seth. He was awake and had just finished explaining his "adventure" to Chiron and Annabeth.

"Oh hey, Perce." Annabeth called to him. They had broken up about two months ago when he told Annabeth he was gay. They got Will involved and the public story was that Annabeth cheated on Percy with Will, who she was currently dating.

"Hey, Annabeth." Percy replied. "How ya doin', kid?" he asked turning towards Seth.

"Uhhh... Fine. I guess." Seth muttered 'Damn! He's gorgeous!' he thought to himself.

'Gods, he's hot...' Percy thought dreamily. "So has Chiron explained about your parents yet?" he asked, sitting next to Seth on the bed.

"Uhhh... no?" Seth questioned, unsure of his answer. "What about my parents?" So Percy explained all about the Greek gods and goddesses and their affairs with mortals. By the end of this speech, Seth was feeling much better and both the boys were getting hungry, so Percy led him down to the pavilion for dinner. He was about to take him to the Hermes table, when a golden lyre appeared above Seth's head, bathing them both in light.

"Seth! You're glowing! Percy exclaimed pointing at the symbol above Seth's head. Seth looked up and had a panic attack. Calm down, dude. You've been claimed by Apollo. That's a pretty cool cabin, Seth." Percy explained slowly, trying to calm the younger boy. "That guy Will, the one that was taking care of you earlier, he's in Apollo too. He's one of your half-brothers."

"Okay. Ummm... so what happens now?" he asked.

"Follow me. I'll take you to the Apollo table so you can meet the rest of your half-siblings." Percy replied. They walked to the other Apollo kids and Percy let Will take over. He reluctantly left to go to his table to eat alone once again.

"I'll see you later, Percy!" Seth called after him.

Percy turned and said, "Okay, Seth. See ya." before sitting by himself at the Poseidon table. He thought about Seth all through dinner and dreamed about him that night. 'Why do I have to be in love with another younger guy?' Percy thought as he drifted off to sleep.

**A/N I will update as soon as I get two reviews! Only two, people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Here is the new chapter for anyone actually reading this story. Around Chapter 5, I'll have a poll up, so be ready to vote!**

Chapter 2: Playing Matchmaker

Percy and Seth were becoming good friends. Seth had only been at camp for three days and he was unconscious for part of one. Even though Seth was two years younger than him, Percy treated him as his equal. The two boys were headed back to Percy's cabin after hanging out with Annabeth. Percy had decided to be a year-rounder so he could hang out with Annabeth, Grover, and now Seth more.

As they were walking, Will ran up to them. "Hey Perce. Seth." he called.

"Hi Will" Percy muttered.

"Hello William." Seth taunted with a grin.

" I told you, Seth, my name is _not _William! Anyway, I need to talk to you both. Separately. Do you mind?" he asked.

"Nah. Come on in. I'll go first." Percy replied. The two walked into the cabin, leaving Seth outside. "so, Will, what did you need me for?" He questioned.

"Do you like Seth?" Will asked abruptly.

"Yeah. He's one of my best friends." Percy answered, flustered.

"You know what I meant, Perce" Will complained.

"Yeah...I do like him..." Percy mumbled.

"Good. Okay. Send Seth in, please." Will replied excitedly.

"Whatever." Percy called, walking outside. Seth entered the cabin, but before he could say a word, Will put his hand over his mouth.

"Do you like Percy?" he questioned.

"Mmhmm." Seth mumbled against Will's hand. Will released him and grinned before calling Percy back inside. Will's grin could rival that of the Cheshire cat' suspected what Will asked Seth and the answer Seth gave. Seth could also guess what occurred during the question and answer session between Percy and Will.

Seth smiled sheepishly at Percy before Will shoved him forwards, towards the older boy. "Whoa there, Seth." Percy said, catching him, "Don't fall."

"Whoops!" Will said still grinning as Seth turned to glare at him. He was about to start complaining to his brother when he realized that Percy's arms were still around his waist.

"I'll leave you two now." Will said before exiting the cabin, a huge grin still spread across his face.

Seth turned to face Percy and blushed when he realized that Percy had been watching him the whole time. He took a half step closer and slid his arms around the older boy's neck. Percy tightened his hold on Seth's waist and blushed as well.

Percy leaned down, closing the small gap between them. Their lips meet in a soft kiss. It was only a peck, but then it turned into something more. Their mouths moved against each other slowly, in perfect synchronization. They fit together so perfectly. They reluctantly broke apart, gasping for air, when they heard a knock on the cabin door.

Percy crossed the room and opened the door to find Annabeth and Will. "Hey guys. Back so soon?" he asked looking pointedly at Will.

"We were wondering if you two wanted to go on a double date with us?" Annabeth asked clearly excited.

"Ummm..." Percy looked at Seth who nodded. "Sure guys. When and where?"

"Meet us on the beach at 7." Will replied with another Cheshire grin.

"Great see you then." Percy said, shutting the door and returning to Seth. "now where were we?" he purred wrapping hi arms around Seth's slender frame once more. "We hav an hour 'til our date..."

**A/N I already have the next chapter and part of the fourth chapter written, so if anyone actually reads this, review so I know I'm not writing this thing for no reason. Thanks y'all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey y'all! Tell me what you think of the end of this one!**

Chapter 3: Trouble in Death

It was nearly 7:10 when Percy and Seth got down to the beach, even thought the cabin was only about twenty yards from the shore. "Sorry we're late!" Seth called as they ran down to the water. "We were... uhhh... preoccupied. he muttered, grinning at Percy.

"Uh huh." Will complained. "I'm sure shoving your tongues down each others throats was _very_ distracting!"

"Oh leave them alone, Will. You're the one that got them together." Annabeth chided gently.

"Whatever." Will mumbled, "come on you guys! Let's get going."

"What do you mean? I thought _this_ was the date." Seth replied, confused.

"Nope! We're going to dinner and a movie in the city"

"Ooh! Fancy!" Percy commented.

~Four hours later~

When they arrived back at camp, Will and Annabeth went to the Athena cabin and Seth and Percy headed towards Poseidon cabin. They were passing by Hades when Percy realized that the light was on inside. Nico was back!

'Oh no!' Percy thought 'This is _not _a good time for Nico to be back!'

Seth noticed that Percy had tensed up. What's wrong, Perce?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"It's nothing, Seth. Don't worry about it" Percy lied, walking faster. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood Nico di Angelo, looking _much_ older than thirteen.

"Percy!" he exclaimed, suddenly very happy.

"Hey, Nico." Percy replied with fake enthusiasm. "I didn't think you were gonna be back 'til next month."

"I missed you guys too much!" Nico explained. "Plus I was starting to get on Persephone's nerves again." he muttered sheepishly. He looked down and noticed Percy and Seth's intertwined fingers. "So... uhhh... who is this?" he asked, skeptically, sizing up the sun-kissed boy.

"Ummm... Nico, this is my, uhhh boyfriend. Seth." Percy stumbled through the words.

"Y-your b-b-boyfriend?" Nico stuttered. "When? How long did you wait before you got with him? Is he the only one? How many-"

"Nico!" Percy shouted. "I waited four months! While you were gone, I broke up with Annabeth. That was two months ago. Seth and I have been together for about six hours. Me and you were over, Nico! You ended it before you left! I finally got over you and moved on! Now it's your turn to move on. Okay?"

Percy, I only ended it because I thought you were still in love with Luke! Even after six months. You never really seemed to be happy with me, so I assumed you still weren't over him. I thought that his death made it worse for you!"

"I got over Luke after a week or two! He never really loved me! You did! At least, I thought you did. I was never really happy because I wanted to tell everyone about us, but you wouldn't even let me tell my girlfriend that I was gay! I told her you know! And Will Solace! I'm not dead yet!"

"Well if you're so happy about it, go shout it to the rest of camp!"

"Fine! I will! Just watch me!" Percy yelled. He walked up to the Hypnos cabin door and knocked. When it opened, he shouted "I'm gay and this is my boyfriend!" pointing to Seth, at the poor girl who had opened it. He walked across to Nemesis and repeated the knocking and shouting routine. He continued this process until he had yelled at the entire camp. Even the Big House. He then looked up at the sky and shouted as if to the stars, "Hear that? I'm gay!" he turned to Nico and asked, "Happy? 'Cuz I am!" he grinned and took Seth's hand again. "I'm sorry, Nico, but I've moved on and so should you."

Nico glared at Seth and turned to a smiling Percy. He pulled back and swung, aiming for Percy's face with a closed fist. Seth pounced, tackling Nico to the ground. "Don't touch my Percy!" he growled, menacingly, getting to his feet.

Percy put his arm around Seth's shoulders, kissed his cheek and lead him on to the cabin. This was one of the only times that Percy was thankful of having a cabin to himself.

'What am I going to do about Nico, though?' he thought as he laid in bed next to Seth. He fell asleep with Seth in his arms, but Nico in his thoughts.

Percy woke up and Seth wasn't beside him anymore. He opened his eyes and scanned the cabin, but Seth wasn't anywhere to be seen. Percy got out of bed and pulled on jeans and an orange camp t-shirt. He left the cabin and went to look for Seth in the dinning pavilion and the Apollo cabin. He was about to head to the lake when he heard the scream. It was Seth's!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The new chapter is mostly here because there are actually some people favoriting and reviewing my story. So thank you to those people. 3**

Chapter 4: What. Did. He. Do!

The scream came from behind him. He turned and started running while calling for Seth anxiously. He heard the scream again. It was coming from the Hades cabin. 'If Nico has hurt my baby in any way, there will be one less living son of Hades!' Percy thought angrily already planning his revenge.

He busted down the door and saw Seth duct-taped to a chair facing Nico who was glowing with a strange black aura. His eyes were glowing red and little flecks of light flew off of him landing on the floor and on a chair across the room from Seth. There was something in the chair and it was glowing. It was also freaking Seth out because the young ten continuously looked back and forth with horror from Nico to the thing in the chair.

Neither boys had noticed Percy's entrance because Seth was facing away from the door and Nico was in some kind of trance. He snuck up behind Seth to see what was in the chair. 'Backbiter! How did Nico get it though? And what the hell is he doing to it?' Percy thought, getting worried. 'Oh no!' Percy realized what Nico was attempting and he had a feeling he new why. He had to get Seth out of there and fast.

He stood up and gently placed a hand over Seth's mouth, moving in front of him to cam the child down. When Seth realized it was Percy and he was safe, he stopped struggling. Percy held a finger to his lips, telling Seth to stay quiet. Seth nodded and Percy removed his hand. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pen, clicked it, and it turned into his sword, Riptide in hid hands. He slowly and carefully started to cut the tape from his boyfriend's body.

As soon as he was free, Seth hugged Percy tightly, remaining silent. Percy held him close and put his mouth to Seth's ear. "Go to Annabeth. Tell her I'm fine, but the Prince is raising the traitor. Okay?" he whispered softly.

"Yeah." Seth breathed back, "Okay" he turned and slipped out through the door, closing it silently behind him. Percy was about to try snapping Nico out of his trance when there was a blinding flash of light. He saw another figure appear beside Nico.

'Oh no! He did it! He brought him back! oh gods!' Percy thought, panicking. Nico and the strange boy turned toward Percy as the light dimmed.

"Where's that disgusting little brat?" Nico demanded, venom in his voice.

"I-I don't. I don't know." Percy stuttered in disbelief, starring at the second man. "Ho-how did you? Where did you?"

"This, my dear Percy, is one of the many perks of having Hades as my father." Nico smirked. He glanced back at the mysterious man then back at Percy. "He agrees with me, you know. He thinks the little mutt should die in a hole somewhere cold and alone, though. I was just going to crush his spirit..."

"Stay away from him!" Percy yelled, his anger returning to him. He turned to the figure. "Why do you want him dead? You don't even know him!"

"I know you're in love with him. I know you left me and forgot about me because of him."

"Oh. He didn't tell you. Did he? Nico didn't tell you who I loved before Seth. Nico forgot to mention why _he_ doesn't like Seth. Nico was my boyfriend for about five months. About a month after you... 'left'... Nico and I got together. He left for over four months and I got together with Seth yesterday." Percy explained, glancing at Nico every now and then.

The boy turned towards Nico. "Is that true? Is he telling the truth? Did you lie to me, Nico? Did you love him?"

"Ummm... well... uhhh... yeah. Percy and I went out, but Seth has taken our Percy from us both!" Nico muttered, backing away. He had just reached the door when it busted open, revealing Annabeth, Grover, Seth and Will. They tried to enter, but Nico had put up a thick barrier. Percy couldn't even hear them. He was so utterly alone right now and he could do nothing about it.

"Nico!" the guy yelled, clearly angry, "Why the hell did you lie to me? I will _not_ work for you!"

Percy stepped towards Nico and asked, "Is he really back? Or is this some sick, demented magic trick?"

"He's really back. As if he never left." Nico responded, shivering slightly. "Please, Percy. Don't let him kill me! I never wanted to kill or even injure Seth. I swear! I only wanted you to leave him so he would be miserable."

"I won't let him kill you. At least no while Seth is here. I don't want him having more nightmares. He'll already have enough because of you!" Percy said, coldly.

"Move Percy! I don;t want you to get hurt when I destroy this demon!"The other boy commanded.

"He deserves it. But not here. Not now." Percy stated, stepping in front of Nico and drawing his sword.

"I don't want to hurt you, Percy, but I will if I have to!"

"Back off! I will NOT let my friends see me die! They won't see you or Nico die either. Just let me go and then you can have him."

"NO! Move or die, Percy! Take your pick!"

"How about fight?" Percy asked, raising his sword. He lunged, knocking the boy's blade into the air and catching it. The boy backed off, now defenseless.

Percy handed him the sword and says "Let us go."

"Nico!" the boy yelled. "Let them go!" the barrier disappears and Percy runs to Seth, wrapping his arms protectively around the smaller boy. Annabeth steps forward, joining the hug.

"Is he really back, Percy?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah. Nico really did it." Percy muttered in sadness. "He did it to mess with me and Seth."

"Percy, I know this has got to be hard on you." She whispers.

"Percy let's go. I don't like it here." Seth pleads softly.

"Okay, baby. Go on to the cabin with Grover. We'll be on in a bit." Percy says, calming the younger one.

"M'kay." Seth mutters walking away with Grover.

"Will, honey, can you go check on them? Seth looked pretty freaked out." Annabeth asks sweetly.

"fine." Will responds. He pecks her lips and follows the other two boys to the Poseidon cabin.

Annabeth and Percy turn and walk back into the Hades cabin. The strange figure was advancing on Nico who was disarmed and had backed himself into a corner.

"Stop!" Annabeth yelled.

The boy turned to her and asked exasperatedly, "Why, Annabeth? Why should I stop?"

"Because if you kill him, you'll fade away! You won't even exist in the the Underworld, you'll just... vanish." She replied, clearly upset.

"Let's test that theory, Annabeth!" he exclaimed, turning to finish Nico off, only to find Percy standing in the way. "Get out of the way, Percy! I don't want to hurt you!

"No!" Percy yelled defiantly. "He's only thirteen! He doesn't think about consequences right now!"

The boy shoved Percy out of the way, but Nico was gone. "He shadow traveled! Percy, you let him go! He was trying to hurt your boyfriend and you let him go!"

Suddenly the shadows behind the boy darkened and Nico appeared. Just as suddenly, they were both gone.

"No!" Annabeth shouted in anguish. "Luke!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Back to the Underworld

Two swords clattered to the ground as the two boys disappeared. Percy lunged forward and grabbed them both. Nico appeared in front of them and started searching the ground for something.

"Looking for these?" Percy asked, triumphantly, holding the swords.

"Percy give them to me!" Nico begged. "Just hand them to me and I will leave you both alone for the rest of eternity!"

"Bring Luke back. Then I'll give you your sword and you can leave and never come back." Percy replied, calmly.

"FIne. Have it your way, Percy. Let him have another chance to kill your beloved Seth!" Nico huffed before vanishing again. He and Luke soon reappeared. Percy handed Nico his sword and Nico disappeared for the last time that day.

"Luke!" Annabeth squealed, "Are you okay? Do you want to lie down? Are you staying at camp again?"

"Annabeth! Shut up!" Luke replied sternly. "I'm fine. Can I talk to Percy alone for a second?"

"Of course. I need to check on Will and you two have a lot of catching up to do!" Annabeth said before leaving to find her boyfriend.

"Percy?" Luke shyly started, "I'm so sorry for all of this. Nico lied to me. He said that Seth had put a spell on you. He said he wanted my help because you were Nico's best friend and he didn't want Seth to hurt you anymore. I thought you were in danger!"

"Luke. I forgive you" Percy replied lovingly, "I will always love you no matter what. You were my first love. Nico didn't understand that. He never will. You'll always have a place in my heart and I will never forget you, but right now, Seth is my boyfriend, and you're dead. Nico never should have raised you. I've loved seeing you for a few moments, but this isn't where you belong. You belong in the Underworld. I'm sorry, Luke, but I'm going to tell Chiron to get you back there."

"I understand, Perce. I love you, and I miss you. I'm glad you found someone else to be happy with. I can be content with that... for now." Luke replied, sadly.

"I love you too, Luke. Let's go find Chiron and Annabeth... She's gonna kill me for sending you back..." Percy mumbled.

The boys found Chiron and told him everything that happened. Chiron called Hades Immediately and Luke was returned to his place in the Underworld. Annabeth was in tears when she saw him vanish again, this time for good. "I'm gonna miss him, Perce!" Annabeth cried, hugging Percy tightly.

"I know. I am too. But it's for the best. He doesn't belong here with us anymore."

Seth came up to Percy and hugged him. He had tears in his eyes as well. "What's wrong, Seth" Percy asked, worried.

"I was scared. Are those guys gonna come back and try to kill me again?" Seth asked, very distraught.

"No. They won't. I won't let anyone come close to hurting you, ever again. I will protect you with my life!" Percy whispered in Seth's ear.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Seth muttered, worriedly.

Everything was back to normal, well as normal as you can get in a camp full of demi-gods. However, the next morning would bring even more trouble for the young heroes...


End file.
